The Meidou's Misgivings
by remonrime
Summary: During the final battle with the jewel, Kagome's sucked into a foreign meidou where she's spewed back to the day when she first met Inuyasha. However, she doesn't unpin him from the tree, instead, she gets sidetracked by a certain cold hearted half brothe
1. The Meidou's Suction

**THE MEIDOU'S MISGIVINGS**

_**An Inuyasha fan-fiction.**_

**Summary:** _**During the final battle with the jewel, Kagome is sucked into a foreign meidou where she is spewed back to the day when she first met Inuyasha. However, she doesn't unpin him from the tree, instead, she gets sidetracked by a certain cold hearted half brother who seems to be a bit more venemous than usual.**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do not own a single thing having to do with Rumiko Takahashi's anime/manga series: Inuyasha. I know everyone wishes they did (despite how long and repetitive it may be), but sadly, it's just a dream, so I'm not going to voice it. Readers beware as well, this fan-fiction is going to contain A LOT of spoilers, I repeat, A LOT (especially for the very end of the series).**_

**Chapter One: The Meidou's Suction**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

She couldn't bare it any longer.

Watching the faces of her family crowded about on the ground and banging on the dirt, brushing their fingers over the empty spot where the well had once stood before it had vanished. She was still in some sort of surreal dream. She could see everyone clearly, even her friends standing atop the stairs with worried looks on their faces. What was happening? Why couldn't anyone hear her?

What sort of dream was she in, where she had finally gotten into high school and started living a normal life? Where the well shrine didn't exist and no one knew, not even her family, of her historic adventures accompanied alongside the temperamental hanyou Inuyasha? What sort of life is this, she wondered.

And then the jewel appeared.

Kagome widened her eyes, adrenalin spreading throughout her veins like an uncontained wildfire. The pictures of her family, her friends, her normal life, dissolved into nothingness, and here she was, floating about in nothing but pure and utter darkness.

She stared up at the shikon no tama with her arrow rammed straight through it. She didn't know what was happening or where she was, but she had an inkling that the jewel was behind it. Was this Naraku's wish then? Did he intend for her to be cast into the depths of the meidou along with the shikon no tama?

'_Wish'_

Kagome piqued her head, her mouth parting open. There was clearly no sign of human life within the meidou, save hers, so there was no possible way for her to start hearing voices. Perhaps it was her own voice, but she had not noticed it. Was she going insane?

'_Wish'_

"What?" Kagome voiced aloud, worry creasing her brow. There was something speaking to her, that much she knew, but what could it be? Kagome reared her head upwards and stared up at the jewel, the jewel that was now pink and no longer tainted by despairing feelings and distraught emotions. Naraku was no longer here to burden the jewel with his cruel intentions.

'_Did you like what you saw?'_

"What?" Kagome asked again, even though she had clearly heard the question. She was just so surprised to find that the strange, detached voice belonged to none other than the shikon no tama itself. "What are you talking about?"

'_You're normal life, how did you like it?'_

"My normal life?" Kagome asked herself. Her normal life, was that what that dream had been? Was that supposed to be her normal life? Was it even a dream-- it had all seemed dreadfully real to her, so real, that she had even completely forgotten about Inuyasha. "I'm in high school now, I finally went home!"

This idea dawned upon the young school girl, her hopes and aspirations lighting up like a candle open to flame. So she had made it home then, she had made it into the high school where her friends were going, she was even going out on dates with Hojo! How wonderful that her normal life had returned to her.

'_All allusions.'_

Kagome jerked her head up and stared listlessly at the jewel. Her hopes crashed and burned until they withered about her like dull, grey ashes.

'_Those allusions are what could have happened if you had not met Inuyasha. You could have had a normal life, Kagome. If you wish to have that normal life, all you have to do is wish…'_

'_All I have to do is wish?' _Kagome wondered to herself. It was plausible, as long as she wished with the jewel, her normal life would come back to her. It was so simple!

'_However…if you do not wish to have that normal life, you will be doomed to stay in this darkness alone…for eternity…'_

Kagome's eyes widened in fear, panic starting to rake at her bones and plague her mind with visions of darkness. Spend an eternity here in this darkness, alone?

'No,' she thought. She couldn't possibly do that, she couldn't possibly live it out alone in nothing but blackness. It was the ultimate hell, there was no doubt in that, but if she didn't wish right, would she be left to dwindle away inside the meidou?

'So if I wish to go home, I could return home,' she thought to herself. 'No, I can't.' She knew perfectly well that it was a selfish wish, a wish that wouldn't work on the likes of the shikon no tama.

'Besides,' she thought again. 'The jewel doesn't really grant your wish at all.' She already knew what to wish for, she knew it all too clearly, but she was scared to voice it aloud. She was terrified of what would happen afterwards. What would become of her if she made the wish? What if something went wrong and she was left to live her life in the meidou all alone in total darkness.

The young girl was frightened, so frightened that she was trembling. She was scared of the consequences, scared of everything involving the sacred jewel. And just when she was about to give up on herself, she heard him.

"Kagome!"

Kagome widened her eyes until they began stinging, her heart thumping madly within her chest. She could hear him perfectly clear, she could hear Inuyasha calling out to her from somewhere outside the darkness.

"Kagome, don't wish for anything yet, wait until I'm there!" he shouted, his voice a faded muffle. Kagome stared up at the jewel, her arrow still embedded within it's center.

'Inuyasha has always come for me,' she thought to herself. Her perspective on things suddenly cleared, as if a wave of crystal clear water had washed through her mind, clearing away all seeds of doubt and concealment. 'He has always saved me, he'll always be there. I'm not scared anymore.'

A new sense of hope suddenly sprang into her mind, filling her body with rejuvenated energy. She could do it, she could withstand the darkness, for Inuyasha. She stared up at the jewel, slanting her eyes in observance.

"I won't wish for anything," she told it, watching how sparks of pink energy began to encompass the jewel and her arrow. "I want to be with Inuyasha, so I'll wait." She believed in him to the fullest, she believed that he would come to get her, to save her from the darkness that had almost won over her spirit. She believed in him full heartedly and she would always believe in him. What else could she do, she loved him.

"Meidou Zangetsuha!"

She looked away from the shikon no tama, her brown eyes scanning around throughout the darkness. She could see a whirlpool of light swirl in the distance, a light so vibrant that she had to squint her eyes. It began to swirl and swirl until a shadow washed over her face. She then discovered that the shadow was none other than Inuyasha himself.

"Inuyasha," she murmured, a smile taking over her lips. She was so overwhelmed with joy and relief, that she hugged him. She pressed into his body, her hands gliding around his stomach to sit at the base of his back. "I knew you would come."

She felt Inuyasha's claws scurry through her hair, raking through her raven locks like a brush. She then stepped away from him and looked up at the shikon no tama, a determined fire hidden within her eyes. There was hope now, a kind of hope that she could grasp- Inuyasha's being there proved it all.

"I'm making it now," she shouted up to the jewel. She stared up at it with an intensity that could burn- she was determined to make the right wish, she was no longer afraid, she would make it without falter.

"Shikon no tama," she said with an even edge. "I wish for you to disappear, forever!"

At first, there was silence, a silence so dreadful that panic started to well within her, but all that panic soon ebbed away when the jewel began to crack. Splintering cracks started to engulf the jewel, a pink ripple of light engulfing it's entire being, and then it shattered. Kagome and Inuyasha stared up at the imploded jewel, pink shards floating throughout the air until they altogether faded away into nothingness.

Kagome and Inuyasha remained by each other, both of them staring up at the pink misty residue that had once been the completed shikon no tama. Inuyasha had felt such an overwhelming sense of relief when he had found Kagome intact; it was an extra bonus that she had not made the wish yet until he had arrived. And now as he stood next to her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, he couldn't help but turn to her and smile warm heartedly. Their quest was over now, the jewel was gone.

"Kagome?" he suddenly shouted, staring off into the distance. Kagome looked up at him, cocking her head in confusion. Wasn't he supposed to be filled with relief and joy instead of shock and worry? Kagome piqued her head into the direction where Inuyasha was staring off into and her mouth parted open into a silent scream.

'No,' she screamed within her mind. 'A meidou within a meidou?!' She watched on in horror as a swirling whirlpool of vibrant white light took form in the exact place where the shikon no tama had shattered, it's shape steadily growing wider as the minutes ticked by. Kagome jerked her head up and clutched onto Inuyasha's haori, fear wracking throughout her body.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, her eyes quivering. "Why's there another meidou? You haven't even used Meidou Zengetsuha!"

"I-I… I don't know!" Inuyasha said worriedly, his golden eyes fixated on the ever growing meidou. He hadn't a clue as to why another meidou had formed, especially when he hadn't even drawn his sword. What was going on?

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha immediately looked down at Kagome after hearing her scream. He could see the utter fear etched onto her face, her brown eyes wide and petrified.

"Inuyasha, it's sucking me in!" she cried, her fingers digging into the cloth of his haori. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, wrapping his arms around her body. He gripped onto her with all his might, afraid to let her go in fear of losing her. This wasn't supposed to be happening to them, Kagome had made the right wish, hadn't she? Fear and panic were starting to tear away at him, the overwhelming sense of losing Kagome hammering into his mind like a wooden stake. He could feel the desperation in her as she held onto him for dear life- he could smell her horror. He wouldn't lose her now after he had gone through so much to get her back. He would always protect her, no matter what. However, this mantra that he had drilled into his head over the period of time he had spent with Kagome began to suddenly slip away as he felt the meidou's suction grow increasingly stronger. He suddenly realized that the meidou wasn't pulling him in, but it was pulling in Kagome, alone. His eyes widened in fear at the sudden realization.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked again, her grip on his haori slackening. The suction from the meidou was just too strong for her to maintain herself. "I can't hold on any longer." Tears were pooling within the corner's of her eyes, dread seeping into her heart like malice to a shikon jewel shard. Was this truly her end? Would she truly never see Inuyasha again, or Sango, Miroku, Shippo…her entire family for that matter.

Her body was shaking and rattling due to the meidou's suction. The force of it was lifting her up into the air, her hair raging madly about her like a swarm of angry bees- she even felt one of her shoes slip off. Her fingers were growing weak and Inuyasha's grip around her was also loosening; even he couldn't hold on forever. She stared up at him one last time, a shy smiling gracing her lips. She could see the confusion and terror on his face as he stared down at her.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she whispered to him, and then, she let go. She could feel her body zap it's way towards the meidou, the suction pasting itself onto her skin like relentless tentacles.

"Kagome!"

She could hear Inuyasha screaming her name off into the distance, his cries drowning out as the suction grew louder. Kagome closed her eyes tightly and pressed her hands against her chest, waiting for the foreign meidou to dispose of her.

The suction suddenly stopped, Inuyasha's cries lost to the foreign silence as she felt her body floating over nothingness. Kagome dared not open her eyes in fear of coming to terms with the reality that she was facing. Instead, she let herself float on, her willingness dying away until she drifted off into sleep.

That was when Kagome became lost to the current Sengoku Jidai.


	2. Can't Touch Him

**THE MEIDOU'S MISGIVINGS**

**Summary:**_** During the final battle with the jewel, Kagome is sucked into a foreign meidou where she is spewed back to the day when she first met Inuyasha. However, she doesn't unpin him from the tree, instead, she gets sidetracked by a certain cold hearted half brother who seems to be a bit more venemous than usual.**_

**Chapter Two: Can't Touch Him**

Countless images floated about in her mind like her own private slideshow, pictures of Inuyasha, her comrades, her past adventures, even Naraku whirling past her mind like brief flashes of light. She could remember the pain and heartache of seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou together, feel the sting of battle as they finally defeated Naraku. However, despite all the disconcerting memories, she could still remember the jubilant ones that saved her from slipping into eternal slumber. She could see Sango's smiling face as she rested her head on Miroku's shoulder, Kirara sitting between them like the cute cat-demon that she was. She could see Shippo's adorable little face staring up at her with tender loving eyes (asking for more ninja food no doubt), and her heart swelled with joy at these remembrances.

"Holy crap!"

Kagome sat up with a speed so quick that she would have undoubtedly outmatched even Koga. She stared about her as trepidation seeped within her heart, gripping onto every nerve in her body until she felt physically drained. As she scanned her surroundings, her eyes only met with darkness, but as she looked up, she saw a bright, clear sun shining down at her. Her eyes widened as elation and reprieve soon displaced her prior feelings of fear.

'I'm in the Sengoku Jidai!' she thought merrily to herself, a wide smile gracing her lips. With excitement clearly overpowering her will to move, Kagome scrambled up and made to brush the clumps of dirt away from her clothes, until her hands halted at feeling something foreign sticking to her skirt. Curiosity eating away at her, Kagome picked at the thing hanging off her skirt and brought it to her face, squinting her eyes in observation. She soon came to realize what it was.

"A bone?" she cried, throwing the piece of broken bone across the well floor. She then looked down and found herself standing in an unfathomable amount of broken bones that covered across the well grounds and even over her own two feet. A sickening feeling of disgust quickly shot across Kagome's body, rendering her perfectly still.

"Why's there so much?!" she muttered quickly to herself, her arms pressed to her sides like a trained soldier. "There wasn't this much here last time I checked. Eewww…." Kagome gulped a wad of saliva and quickly scanned the expanse of the well. She couldn't stay at the bottom of the well forever, she had comrades to greet.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted upwards, a bright smile consuming her face. "Sango, Miroku, Shippou!" When no one answered her call, she began to frown, cocking her eyebrow in confusion. What hadn't they heard her? The last time she remembered, they were all near Kaede's village, for Naraku had directed his path of destruction in hopes of annihilating the village and all of it's occupants.

"Inuyasha, Sango?!" she shouted once again, voicing her cries with more force than the first. "Miroku? Shippou?! Is anybody out there?" She closed her mouth, aware that her voice was starting to tremble due to the sudden sweeping apprehension that was slowly washing over her body. Surely they would hear her, wouldn't they? Inuyasha would come to rescue her, he would easily pick up on her scent thanks to his acute sense of smell.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered hoarsely to herself, her heart skipping a beat. The last time she had seen him was back in the meidou. Was he still trapped inside there? What if she alone had only been allowed to leave the meidou, while Inuyasha stayed behind, doomed to live out the rest of his life in lonely darkness.

'No, he can't!' she thought to herself. 'I have to tell the others, we have to do something to save him!' Kagome immediately started moving her limbs, scrambling away through the mass of demon bones that happened to ungraciously surround her. She threw herself against the well wall, dirt sticking onto the front of her sailor uniform. She then latched her fingers onto the expanse of vine that stretched across the wall, hauling herself up as she made her trek upwards.

The sun up above was starting to grow brighter with each move she made. Her fingernails ground into the clumpy earth as she continued upwards, her breath coming out in short gasps while her heart hammered madly within her chest- she had no time to spare, she had to relay the news to the rest of her comrades if they were to save Inuyasha from the meidou.

Finally, Kagome hauled herself over the well's wooden rim, her body plummeting to the grass below. She landed on her stomach, but she didn't remain in that position for long. She quickly sprang to her feet, her blood pumping rapidly through her veins. She could feel that extra serge of energy enveloping her and feel it's electrical charge overpowering her as the rush to save Inuyasha from the meidou's depths began to shape into a battle plan within her mind. She would save him, just as he had saved her.

She trampled her way through randomly placed bushes and scampered her feet over the earth, her hair fluttering behind her like a raven tinted cape. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a sliver of red hidden behind a horde of compacted bushes. She immediately rerouted herself and ran towards the clumped bushes, her senses on overdrive.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, bustling through the mangle of bushes, it's twigs scraping against her arms and raking themselves along her overexposed legs. She didn't think twice about the pain, the need to see Inuyasha was much more powerful than that.

As soon as she burst forth from the bushes, setting herself free, an overwhelming sense of euphoria spouted like a water fountain, filling her insides with jubilance and pure relief, however, this overpowering euphoria lasted only a millisecond, and then horror and revulsion quickly sprang upon her.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed, covering her mouth with her hands. She was so intent on seeing him alive and well, so intent on reuniting with him and mulling over the defeat of Naraku, the defeat that they had both carried out together, but she wasn't at all prepared to see him this way.

He was the same as when she saw him that day when she was pulled down the well, that day when her adventure truly started. The peculiar boy with strange white hair and life-like dog ears, the boy who was somberly pinned to a tree with an arrow rammed through his chest.

Kagome slowly backed away from the Goshinboku, Inuyasha's body still pinned to the tree, just as he had been the first time she had met him. This couldn't be happening, she thought with horror, she wasn't supposed to see Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku, again.

'Maybe it's just an allusion,' she mused to herself. 'Yeah, that's probably it.' No matter what she thought, she couldn't escape that growing seed of doubt that slowly began to take root in her mind, plaguing her with the reality that she was most likely in.

"No, Naraku's gone, the jewel's gone," she whispered softly, still staring at Inuyasha's lifeless body. She continued to back away from him until she altogether whirled around and began jogging towards the opposite direction of the village.

'I'm not going to touch him,' she thought harshly, blinking her eyes rapidly. 'I'm not going to relive this whole thing again, I just won't. I'm just going to have to find somewhere else to think, away from the village, away from Inuyasha. Maybe then I can come up with a logical explanation for all this.'

With this new plan firmly planted within Kagome's mind, she began to speed up her pace. She continued to run and run until her entire body felt exhausted. Along her way, she had passed by thick hordes of trees and stumbled over misplaced rocks and uneven ground. Finally, when her body could sustain no more physical pain, she crumpled to the ground near a clearing surrounded by dense foliage and concealing boulders.

She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against a boulder to further support herself. Her limbs were aching and thoroughly numb, her clothes battered and mangled as they lay lifelessly against her skin. She would have to clean them later, when everything made sense again.

'I don't even know what to think,' she screamed within her head, pressing her fingernails into the palms of her hand. 'I…I don't even know how this could have happened! I wished correctly didn't I? I wished for the shikon no tama to disappear, so why did I end up here?'

She bit her lip and strained her eyes in hopes to control her overwhelming emotions. 'Did the well somehow throw me back to the time when I first met Inuyasha? How could that be though, what did I do wrong?' she thought, a sense of dread washing over her. She suddenly piqued her head, realizations hitting her like a runaway freight train. 'It was that foreign meidou, the one that appeared out of nowhere! It sucked me in and somehow, I ended up here.'

Kagome scanned her surroundings in order to distract herself from the unveiled truth. She was sure that it was the meidou that had sent her here to the time when she had first met Inuyasha, it had to be the meidou. No one had conjured it and it had appeared from out of thin air, that definitely spelled out suspicion.

"I don't know why and I don't know how, but I am not going to relive this again!" she said aloud. 'I'm going to find my way back to the current Sengoku Jidai, even if I have to gather up the information myself!' Kagome gathered up her knees and pressed them to her chest, her hands folding over her kneecaps. She didn't know how she was going to survive here all by herself, it was a bit ironic though. Here she was, in the Sengoku Jidai that she knew well and loved, however, she had never felt so utterly isolated. She no longer had any connections in this part of time. Friends she knew in the current Sengoku Jidai had not even been made yet, so how was she going to get by without an ounce of help?

She couldn't go to Koga, since she knew that when she had first met him, his pack had almost eaten her whole until Koga stepped up and decided to make her his mate. She was certainly not going to go through that again, besides, Inuyasha wouldn't be there to rescue her this time.

'That's right, Inuyasha,' she thought dismally to herself. Kagome lowered her head dejectedly, thoughts of the white haired hanyou plaguing her mind like a feral disease. Her heart wrenched at the image of seeing him pinned to the Goshinboku, his life trapped eternally by a single arrow. She knew she could take it out of him, like she had done before, but she was too afraid to, less she make something go terribly wrong. It was better for her to not mess with anything, for she knew not of the consequences.

"I'm jumping to conclusions!" she cried out in frustration, clenching and unclenching her fists. 'Maybe I didn't even go back in time again! Maybe this really is all an allusion, forget the shikon no tama, what if I'm lying unconscious back in the meidou alongside Inuyasha? Maybe I'm already home, but I'm too overcome with fever to wake up. Maybe this is all just a dream?'

Kagome let an angry growl escape from her as she thudded her back against the giant boulder behind her, letting her head rest on it's uneven surface. She needed to wake up fast, if she were truly in a dream of course.

'Even if it is a dream though,' she thought to herself, her frustration ebbing away into contemplation. 'I just can't sit here and do nothing. I won't touch Inuyasha, but maybe if I go to Kaede, she could aide me in some way or another, it wouldn't hurt to have her as my ally, again. And if that doesn't work, I could always go to Totosai. Sure, he'll be stubborn, but I'm sure I can coerce him into believing my story. I'll just have to find a way to get to his place without burning my feet off.'

She was still lost in a pandemonium of streaking emotions, emotions that were confused, bitter, and perplexed, but that tiny bit of optimism that she always somehow seemed to possess, lifted her spirits, although marginally. With the basics of a plan already forming within her mind, Kagome could think more clearly without her emotions getting in the way. Sure, she compromised, she was in some sort of warped reality, but she had to treat it as if it were real.

'The first step to doing that is to use the past as my ally,' she mused to herself, finally content with having knowledge that no one else would know until much, much later. 'First thing to think about is the shikon jewel. I wished for it to disappear right, so it should have vanished, I mean, I watched it vanish. I'm pretty sure that it was the correct wish too. Oh…oh wait…'

Kagome furrowed her brow and bit at her lip, a sense of apprehension forming a loophole within her thoughts.

'I wasn't exactly specific when I wished for the jewel to disappear,' she thought, putting a finger to her chin. Weren't wishes supposed to be brutally specific? 'For all I know, it could have disappeared back into my body, fat lot of good it'll do now, what with that centipede creature lurking about in the…'

"Mistress Centipede!" Kagome shouted aloud, fear alarming her like a siren of bells. "Holy crap, I have to do something before she comes!" She had completely forgotten about the centipede like creature that had pulled her down the well shrine that fateful day. Even though Kagome had acquired a different means into somehow transporting back into the incorrect past, the threat of Mistress Centipede lurked about her mind like a black veiled curtain. She didn't know if the centipede was going to attack or not, now that Kagome had messed up the sequence of time by not touching Inuyasha or meeting with Kaede, but she sure as hell wasn't going to sit around to find out. Anything could happen now that the sequence of time was altered.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she chastised herself, pounding her fist against her head. "Now I really won't know what'll be in store for me, thanks a lot Kagome." Kagome stared up at the sky, blinking her wide eyes in observance. It was daylight, probably around 11:00 AM or something along the lines of that, so she still had enough time to prevent Mistress Centipede's attack on the village, which had occurred in the evening.

"I'll just need some bows and arrows, I should probably steal them or something," she whispered. No matter how much she despised the idea (an idea that had probably rubbed off on her thanks to a certain lecherous monk), she knew she had no other choice. She didn't have enough time to explain herself to Kaede and the village, she would probably be killed anyhow. Time had been altered- it wouldn't go all peachy keen as it had back then when everything was so new to her. Back then, everything had worked towards her favor. Who knows what fate had in store for her now.

"Oh!"

Kagome pressed her back into the boulder, a ripple of goosebumps shuddering up along her forearms. Her miko energy tingled faintly throughout her body, as if trying to sooth her from the terrible aura that she now felt coming from somewhere close by. She knew this youki, she knew it well for it had always stood out to her being that it had such an immense power- a power that seemed to suffocate her from it's shear force alone. Was it her, or did the aura seem to feel a lot more venomous that it did in the current Sengoku Jidai?

Kagome gulped and forced the nauseous feeling within her stomach to go away, tuning in on the immeasurable amount of youki that permeated throughout the air like dense, scorching smoke. Despite it's staggering pressure, Kagome's eyes alit with new found hope.

"I have to do it now before he leaves," she muttered, getting up quickly from the forest floor. Not thinking of the consequences, Kagome gave into impulse and began to sprint, allowing her miko energy to guide her to the familiar youki aura that still caused her to feel nauseous. She dashed across the forest floor, sending flurries of leaves and mossy earth spewing about the air before they altogether floated back down to resume their concealment of the forest floor.

Her legs were beginning to ache, but Kagome forced the pain away from her mind. Distractions were of no use to her now, only the will to save and protect remained in her resilient nature.

'I have to! So what if all this is an allusion, I'm not willing to take that risk,' she thought with such conviction that her heart swelled with dignity and with her mind and heart focused on that sentiment, she stumbled upon the very thing that had planted her expectations of new found hope.

"Sesshoumaru-- Ahh!!" Kagome screamed, ducking immediately as a surge of yellow light cut across the space where her head used to be. She looked up and followed the ribbon of yellow light as it trailed back to it's owner: a white figure with a pair of venomous claws. Kagome examined the poor tree behind her and widened her eyes in fright at the massive lacerations that had been made to the tree's bark. The tree was steaming.

"State your business."

Kagome slowly turned her head away from the tree and stared out in front of her, where the figure cloaked in white stood like an ethereal beam of light.

'An evil beam of light,' Kagome thought, doubt starting to seep into her mind. She should have known better that Sesshoumaru had been an entirely different demon in the past, a demon with a stone cold heart and a malice coated hate for humans that spanned far enough to let it seep into the minds of all who came across him. He hadn't met Rin yet, so that fragment of compassion (no matter how minute), was not yet installed into his person. The Sesshoumaru standing before her, golden eyes smoldered over with pure revulsion and menacing claws extended towards her direction, was completely and utterly ruthless.

_**Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you can!**_


End file.
